leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sheer Force (Ability)
Sheer Force (Japanese: ちからずく Sheer Force) is an Ability introduced in Generation V. Effect In battle Sheer Force raises the base power of all damaging moves that have any additional effects by 30%, but their additional effects are ignored. Reducing the target's stats, increasing the user's stats, inflicting a status condition or to the target, and causing the target to are all considered additional effects, so moves with these effects will have their power increased and their additional effect ignored. Sheer Force does not consider recoil or decreasing the user's own stats to be additional effects. Properties of moves—such as , , having or , or having a , among others—are not considered additional effects. Moves that have one of these properties in addition to an additional effect will be powered up and only the additional effect will be negated. For example, inflicts recoil damage to the user, but also has an additional effect to ; if the user has Sheer Force, Flare Blitz's damage will be boosted by 30% and the user will take recoil damage, but it cannot burn the target. Effects of caused by holding specific items are not considered additional effects for the purposes of Sheer Force. If (and only if) a move is boosted by the effect of Sheer Force, that move will no longer trigger item or Ability effects that activate after attacking. This includes the effects of Eject Button, Shell Bell, and Red Card, as well as the Abilities , , , , and . Only the effect(s) that activate after attacking will be negated; therefore, if a Pokémon with Sheer Force holding a Life Orb uses a move boosted by Sheer Force, it will gain the passive damage boost (because it is not activated after the attack) but the Pokémon will not be damaged by the Life Orb. Affected moves The table below lists the moves affected by Sheer Force, as well as the Pokémon that can have Sheer Force and learn those moves. |} Although the following moves are affected by the Ability, they currently cannot be learned by any Pokémon with Sheer Force. They may, however, be called via , , , or , or be used by a Pokémon that gained Sheer Force by an Ability like or or a move such as or . |} Outside of battle Sheer Force does not have an effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Sheer Force In other games Sheer Force raises the power of all damaging moves that have any additional effects by 20% , but their additional effects are ignored. Description |The Pokémon's moves are more powerful, but the additional effects are lost. The power of the Pokémon's moves goes up, but additional effects are lost! That means Crush Claw won't lower the target's Defense anymore, but the move will deal more damage. }} |The power of the Pokémon's moves goes up, but additional effects are lost! That means Crush Claw won't lower the target's Defense anymore, but the move will deal more damage.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In A Cold Reception, Drayden's was mentioned to have Sheer Force as its Ability. * In , 's Brav was revealed to have Sheer Force as his Ability. Trivia * When this Ability was first revealed in CoroCoro Comic, it was named ちからづく (Invigorate) in Japanese. In the games, it is named ちからずく (Sheer Force) in Japanese. Both have the same pronunciation, but different spelling. * Sheer Force, tied with , is the most common ability to have as a hidden ability. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=強行 用力 |zh_cmn=強行 / 强行 用力 |de=Rohe Gewalt |es=Potencia Bruta Pot. Bruta |fr=Sans Limite |it=Forzabruta |ko=우격다짐 Ugyeokdajim |pt=Força Absoluta |vi=Toàn Lực }} Category:Abilities with negative effects Category:Abilities that affect the odds of additional effects Category:Abilities that increase move power de:Rohe Gewalt es:Potencia bruta fr:Sans Limite it:Forzabruta ja:ちからずく zh:强行（特性）